


love bomb

by zombiepops



Series: [blank] plus one fics [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Genderswap, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Oblivious Hyunwoo, Oblivious Minjoo, and Jooheon is MInjoo, basically everyone in this fic is oblivious tbh, jooheon hyungwon & minhyuk are girls, so Dior and Dodo appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiepops/pseuds/zombiepops
Summary: aka three times lee minjoo tries to confess to her crush, hyunwoo, and the one time hyunwoo confesses his feelings himself.+“I’ve been terrified to speak to you, honestly,” Minjoo said, but she didn’t look up at him. She looked at the concrete from feet, trying to regain her composure. She squeezed her eyes shut, bringing herself to look up. “I…” A moment of silence followed her words. “I have feelings...for-” Her vision started to blur. Was she about to pass out? “For..”“Yeah?” Hyunwoo’s expression was a concerned one and simultaneously a confused one.“I’m trying to say that I have feelings for you-you-Yoo Kihyun.”Damnit. She blew it.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Series: [blank] plus one fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642699
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: MX Bingo: Spring/Summer and Rare Pairs (oh my!)





	1. y-you-yoo kihyun

**Author's Note:**

> this is to fulfill my free space 1 square on card d. honestly guys, I don't think you understand how pumped I am to be writing mxbingo fics like omg

Minjoo was nervous. 

No matter how many times sheor how many practiced what she was going to say to Hyunwoo, or how many times she cycled through outfits, she was nervous that she didn’t look good and she was scared to look like a fool in front of Hyunwoo. Every time Hyunwoo came around, her knees shook and her hand trembled. She didn’t really know how she, an awkward college junior, became friends with Hyunwoo, the awesome and cool as hell RA that was kind and cool, but the more she thought about it the more her brain stopped working. 

She had a bit of a crush on him, if you couldn’t tell, and today was the day she was going to confess. 

“Hey!” The thump of her heart got increasingly louder as Hyunwoo came closer. “Minjoo-ah.” Hyunwoo said, “Are you alright?” His eyebrows were furrowed, smile fading as he looked at her. At first, she thought it was because she had something stuck in her teeth, but as Hyunwoo placed his hand on her forehead she wondered what was wrong. “You’re so pale, are you sick?” 

“I’m fine,” Minjoo replied. She tried to shake off the impending bubbling of her stomach as they talked. “Uh, can I talk to you?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hyunwoo said, putting his arm around her shoulder. “What do you want to talk about?” 

“Me, for a second,” Minjoo said. Hyunwoo looked at her with a quizzical look on his face. He grinned and Minjoo pinched her nose. “I know it sounds pretentious, don’t look at me like that.” She sighed, pushing her hair out of her eyes. 

“You said it, not me. Anyway, shoot, tell me.” 

They walked to the metal benches out in the front of the dorm. Minjoo took a seat across from Hyunwoo, wanting to look away from him; her willpower kept her completely still, however, putting her hand on the table to rest her head against. She sat as if the bench might collapse from underneath her. Her nerves were fried, mind racing, and she didn’t even know if she could make it through this. 

“What’s up?” Hyunwoo asked, “What’s going on?”

“I’ve been terrified to speak to you, honestly,” Minjoo said, but she didn’t look up at him. She looked at the concrete from feet, trying to regain her composure. She squeezed her eyes shut, bringing herself to look up. “I…” A moment of silence followed her words. “I have feelings...for-” Her vision started to blur. Was she about to pass out? “For..”

“Yeah?” Hyunwoo’s expression was a concerned one and simultaneously a confused one. 

“I’m trying to say that I have feelings for you-you-Yoo Kihyun.” 

Damnit. She blew it. 

“Kihyun, ay? That’s pretty cute, actually.” Minjoo quickly stood, face beet red. She can’t believe she just messed everything up. She was supposed to confess to Hyunwoo today, not tell him that she likes  _ Kihyun _ . 

Kihyun is her roommate’s boyfriend  _ and  _ her friend, what was she thinking? 

“Yeah, Kihyun. Now, please excuse me.” She had enough dignity to stand up and leave, shaking like a leaf. As soon as she was out of his sight, she sprinted to the elevator. 

+

**_minjoo.lee > yooki _ ** 10:24

Kihyun, I just made a mistake. 

Can you come over?

+

“Wait, wait, wait,” Kihyun laughed, clutching his chest. “So you’re telling me that you told Hyunwoo that you liked me when you were trying to confess to him?” 

“Yeah, I know,” Minjoo replied. Her hair is tossed up into a loose bun, oversized hoodie giving her sweater paws as they discuss the situation. “It’s crazy. I didn’t mean to, either. So if he tries to hook us up, please deny everything.” 

“No, yeah I will. I’ve got a good thing going on with Dodo, I don’t need to mess it up right now.” Kihyun pinched the bridge of his nose. “I just can’t believe--” 

“Ha ha ha, yeah, my fuck up is hilarious. I get it. Now stop laughing, asshole, and help me sort this out.” 

Kihyun continued to laugh and Minjoo is ever closer to strangling him. 

“Ki, hon, don’t make fun of Minjoo,” Dodo said, flicking him on the forehead. She turns to Minjoo and says,“Men are so childish.” 

“Tell me about it,” Minjoo muttered, “But anyway, Dodo, what do I do? I really like Hyunwoo but every time I try to tell him I say something stupid.”

Dodo tapped her chin, thinking about what to do. “Have you tried writing him a letter? With all of your feelings?” Dodo grabbed a piece of paper from the stationary on her desk, handing it to Minjoo. “It helps. Especially if you don’t know what to say. Write it on the paper, put it in an envelope, and stick it somewhere he’ll see it.” Dodo smiled at her. “I hope everything goes well, Minjoo-ah.” 

“Thanks.”

Minjoo starts writing right away, with Kihyun still cackling in the background and Dodo ever ready to strangle him. 


	2. hell hath no fury like an angry son hyunwoo

_**OPERATION: GET MINJOO HITCHED Groupchat; 11 AM** _

**_minjoo.lee > i.mwhatiam, chaedodo_ ** 11:00

Dude, we need to brainstorm how I’m gonna get Hyunwoo to date me

I really only trust you and Dodo

Kihyun’s on thin ice with me at the moment

**_i.mwhatiam_ **

HA what did the shortstop do now? 

**_chaedodo_ **

He kept making fun of her. 

**_i.mwhatiam_ **

Huh, who would've thunk?

It wasn’t like he was in this situation just a few months before 

**_chaedodo_ **

Pfft

.

**_minjoo.lee_ **

Ahem. 

Let’s get back on topic

**_i.mwhatiam_ **

Dodo already told you the letter option, right?

Have you done it? 

**_minjoo.lee_ **

Yeah.

Of course I did. 

But I don’t have any classes with him 

Or enough alone time. 

**_i.mwhatiam_ **

Maybe, don’t do it during class??

I think the football players are outside

Deliver it in a picnic basket or summ idk

Yeah, Minjoo thought, yeah, I’ll do that. 

+

“Ah, Minjoo!” It was hot, the bright sun making the sweat of Hyunwoo’s body glisten as the light hit it. He was out with Hoseok, playing frisbee because why not? If they were going to be in the heat, they might as well have fun doing so, right? Minjoo chucks the cold water bottle at Hyunwoo, leaving the spare on the picnic blanket beside her. “I was burning up out here, thanks for the water.” 

Hyunwoo plops down beside her, sitting criss-cross on the picnic blanket that she had laid out, and she takes notice of how fit Hyunwoo actually is. She’s always heard about it in passing, but never really saw it under all the baggy clothes he wore, but now that it’s hot and every boy in the immediate facility decided to take off their shirt--for some damn reason--Minjoo can’t help but stare. 

Minjoo kept silent. If she didn’t, she’d probably say something embarrassing like ‘omg, choke my ass out with your bulging biceps’ and end up running away in shame again. “Yeah,” she said simply, “Don’t mention it.” She wanted to stare at his biceps, but she didn’t let herself. “I brought sandwiches and chips too, they’re in the basket.” 

“Do you want to eat lunch with me?” Hyunwoo asked, “I feel like I haven’t spent time with you in the past month.”

“Yeah, but it’s finals week and you’re taking a shit ton of tests that are extremely harder than whatever I have going on for me, so I’d hope you’d be studying instead of hanging out with me,” Minjoo tutted, “You’re trying to get into grad school, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah, I remember,” Hyunwoo laughed, “You sound like my mom, oh my gosh.”

Was it a good thing or a bad thing to be thought of as your crush’s mom? Minjoo wasn’t quite sure what that meant. 

Hyunwoo grabbed one of the sandwiches from the basket, handing it to Minjoo before taking another one out for himself to eat. It was comfortable, the way they ate in relative silence but still enjoyed each other’s company. Minjoo liked it. 

But she was biased, because Minjoo likes Hyunwoo in general, so anything that had even the smallest bit to do with him she knew she’d like. 

“Oh my god,” Hyunwoo said, “This is so much better than ordering greasy pizza from the Papa John’s across the street.” Hyunwoo smiled at her in between bites, and Minjoo couldn’t even focus on eating because how could a twenty-seven year old economics major be so damn cute? “Thank you so much, Minjoo-ah.” He placed a small kiss on Minjoo’s cheek. 

She feels her face turning red, ducking her head down. 

The way the sun complimented Hyunwoo’s olive tone made him glow, like a sculpted god if Minjoo could be cliche for just a moment. The rays caught his eyes, causing them to sparkle like a million stars and Minjoo felt lovesick. 

So lovesick she felt like she was about to throw up. 

“I-” Minjoo shut her eyes, covering half her face with her hands. “I have something to tell you, and I know this will probably ruin our friendship and you can totally avoid me after this if you want, but--” 

Hyunwoo looked at her, inquisitive. “You know you can tell me anything. We’re always going to be friends, I don’t know what runs through your mind sometimes, Minjoo--”

“Yeah, but this could ruin everything, Hyunwoo--” 

Minjoo opens her eyes when she gets pulled close to a solid body-- _Hyunwoo’s_ solid body. There’s a frisbee above her head, Hyunwoo’s hand gripping it tightly. “Yo, Hoseok, watch it! You almost hit Minjoo in the head.” Minjoo looks up at him. “Don’t worry,” he says, “I won’t let you get hit in the head with a frisbee.” He flashed his heart-melting smile and all Minjoo’s confidence bubbled in her stomach. “You telling me more about your crush on Kihyun isn’t going to ruin our friendship, Minjoo. Where did you get that idea from?” 

“Hyunwoo, this isn’t about Kihyun. Kihyun’s dating Dodo and frankly, that’s none of my business and the least of my concerns at this point,” Minjoo chimed in, “It’s about me and you and how really, really, _really,_ like--” Minjoo’s words get stuck in her throat again. She felt like she couldn’t really breathe. “ You-nions.” 

Her words had left her, once again, saying something that even she didn’t understand. 

“You-nions? What are you on about, Minjoo?”

“Onions,” she nervously laughed. Her body quickly shut down, locking into place. She stood quickly, announcing, “I put a lot of onions in the sandwiches, so be warned that if you have onion breath it’s because of that. I also put some gum to combat the smell, it should be in the side pocket of the basket. Bring that back whenever you finish the food that’s inside, but don’t forget to share with Hoseok because I made him his favorite cookies. Gotta go, bye!” 

“What? Minjoo, wait, you left a letter-”

But Minjoo was already sprinting off to her room, embarrassed at the lack of a backbone and the fact that she spent a few minutes talking about onions and the consequent onion breath that comes with eating too much. 

+

“You know, every time you come to me about Hyunwoo problems your stories get funnier,” Kihyun said, sprawling across the couch in her dorm room. “Like come on, you-nions? What the heck are those? And why the heck did it come out of your mouth as you were trying to confess?”

“You try confession to a literal Greek god and then you can speak to me,” Minjoo muttered. 

“I already did, and Dodo and I are living happily ever after, thank you very much.” Kihyun stuck out his tongue at her and she stuck out her tongue in return. 

“So are you going to give me advice, or am I gonna have to kick you out and call Dodo again? 

“Listen,” Kihyun reassured her, “If you just say the words, even if you have to write them down on a notecard and read off it, I think he’d be appreciative. And maybe he’d date you.” 

“You think so?” 

“You’re a steal, Lee Minjoo, who wouldn’t want to go out with a quirky and fun person like yourself?” 

“Ah, thanks. Hey, I think I’m gonna go ask Changkyun what he thinks I should do, alright? I trust your opinion, but let’s face it.” Minjoo gives him the look. “You weren’t exactly tactful when you told Dodo you were in love with her, now were you?” 

+

**_minjoo.lee > i.mwhatiam _ **12:00 

I’m coming over soon, don’t be naked when I get there.

**_i.mwhatiam_ **

Minjoo, that was one time 

and i wasn’t naked

I was in my boxers

+

“Lee Minjoo, you’ve gotta make him jealous. I can help,” Changkyun said simply. “There’s a party going on at the Mu Nu Rho frat house for the football team, which Hyunwoo is on and I am invited to as Hoseok and Dior’s plus one--” Minjoo looked at him inquisitively. “Yeah, yeah whatever. I get dick and pussy from two of the campus’s most popular people, sue my bisexual ass why won’t you? Anyway,” Changkyun clears his throat, “As I was saying, I’m gonna have to talk to Dior and Seok, but I don’t think they’d mind if it meant getting you a date.” Changkyun pinched Minjoo’s cheeks. “They love you sweetie--at least, they better or I’ll break up with them because _I_ love my bestie and bros before hoes, am I right?” 

“But what if it backfires, if Hyunwoo thinks we’re together and backs off instead of asking?” 

“Then we clear it up. And you possibly have to confess to him without choking on your own nervous vomit.” 

+

“Man, Hoseok, what do I do about this crush I have on Minjoo?” Hyunwoo asked. 

He finished packing up Minjoo’s picnic basket when he asked Hoseok. Hoseok had far more luck in the love department than Hyunwoo did. He’s got Dior as a girlfriend, so surely he could give some sort of advice on this whole predicament that Hyunwoo has found himself in. 

“Maybe try telling her?” Hoseok picked the frisbee up from the floor. “She’s never going to know if you don’t say anything and if you wait too long she’ll get snatched up.” As if on cue, Changkyun and Minjoo walked into Hyunwoo’s line of sight, giggling and messing around. 

It made fire burn behind Hyunwoo’s eyes. 

\+ 

**_DEMON FUCKERS Groupchat_** ; 1:00 PM

**_i.mwhatiam > lee1993, dixrs _ **

@lee1993 please tell me hyunwoo saw minjoo and i walking together

baaaaabe 

fine, don’t answer. you’re not getting any ass tonight

**_lee1993_ **

He did, kyun-ah. 

Make sure you don't get your ass whooped tmmrw

Hell hath no fury like an upset son hyunwoo

  
  



End file.
